


Tombstone

by megacookie2002



Series: Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cussing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Dean stands at the tombstone, off of the ground where the body was buried, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. His body shakes as tears fall out of his eyes without his consent. Dean places the flowers on the tomb, not daring to look at the name, not the date. It doesn't matter anyways, he's dead, and he's not coming back.





	Tombstone

**Author's Note:**

> Who died? Sam or Castiel?

Dean stands at the tombstone, off of the ground where the body was buried, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. His body shakes as tears fall out of his eyes without his consent. Dean places the flowers on the tomb, not daring to look at the name, not the date. It doesn't matter anyways, he's dead, and he's not coming back.

     "Damn you! Damn you and everything you stood for, you ass!" Dean yells, earning a few looks from others who are visiting their deceased loved ones, but Dean doesn't give a rat's ass.

     Dean just shakes, with both grief and anger.

     "You just left us, left  _me,_ and you didn't even think anyone would care! We talked about it saying, 'Oh, just move on with your life, don't let my death pull you down,' but that's bullshit! You hear me? Bullshit! How am I supposed to move on?

     "You were my family, my  _family._ Who else am I supposed to turn to? My last family member who will probably die like the rest of you bastards? Everyone that I care about dies! I can't even protect them! I couldn't protect you, from . . . from . . ." Dean falls to his knees, then his palms hit the ground and he tucks his chin to his chest, clenching the grass in fists.

     Sobs rack his body, and he barely even hears a person walk up next to him. Dean doesn't even notice he has curled up into a ball on the ground, grass clenched in his hand until a calm palm touches his back.

     "Dean -" he starts and Dean just shakes his head.

     "I know, I know. I'm supposed to let him go, move on with my life, just like we all talked about. But how? How am I supposed to move on from him?" Dean asks him through his sobs.

     Dean uncurls himself, and forces his sobs to stop flowing through sheer will. He wipes furiously at his face, dropping the torn grass from his hands.

     He stares at Dean with hard eyes.

     "Yes, you are Dean. We all are. One day, either you're going to die first, or I'm going to die, and one of us is going to have to move on or else the sadness will drive us mad," he tells Dean sternly yet with a soft tone.

     Dean just growls, turning away from him.

     "Is that what you're doing? Huh? Moving on? or, did you just never care?" Dean asks angrily, turning back towards him.

     "No, dean, of course I -"

     Dean just growls angrily, cutting him off.

     "Cared? Is that why I'm the only one being a blubbering baby over here? Crying because I couldn't protect him?" Dean asks him angrily, pointing a finger towards his chest with clenched teeth.

     "You can't blame yourself for everyone, Dean. People die. It happens every day, whether you like it or not. And you know what people do? They move on, because that's what you're supposed to do," he tells Dean forcibly.

     "Who cares what I'm supposed to do? I sure as hell don't! Of course it was my fault! I was supposed to protect him, and I failed. Therefore -"

     "Therefore you  _move on._ He made his decision. Living this life, he could've chose differently. We all could've. But we didn't. We chose to live this dangerous life instead of a safe one, because that's who we are, Dean. It's who  _you_ are. 

     "You have to accept the fact that he's gone, and it wasn't your fault," he tells Dean, feeling a little frustrated that he still isn't getting it.

     "And then what? Forget?" Dean asks, more calm than before.

     "No, of course not Dean. You remember him, you remember what he would've done, and respect his memory. You honor his memory, and smile at the good times you had, and that's what you do. You remember the good times and the bad times. Everything you can. They all lead back to him, but those were the precious moments you had with him. You remember them, and him, and you smile, and then you move on. You keep going, because that's the only way anyone will survive," he says as Dean looks back at the grave.

     "Sammy -"

     "Would want you to do the same, Dean. I know I'm not your brother, and I never will be, but he'd want you to move on," Castiel insists as Dean looks back at him.

     "Cas . . . thank you," Dean tells him and Castiel smiles softly.

     "Your welcome. Now, come on, let's go," Castiel tells him and Dean reaches for Cas' hand, intertwining their fingers.

     "Goodbye Sammy," Dean whispers hoarsely.

     Castiel pulls him with him as they walk side by side, hands intertwined. Memories of Sam going through their minds. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guessed Sam, you were right! I mean, he's dead, so that sucks. Sorry. :( Also, I posted this on Wattpad a while ago, but now it's on here! I edited it a bit, so, maybe it's better? I don't know. 
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)


End file.
